The Legendary Bakugan Master Arc 1: Battle Brawlers
by HeraldicEntertainment
Summary: Bakugan. Creatures of untold power. Without Rules established, the games people play with these creatures would have had devastating results. Thankfully, three people established rules to prevents accidents and potential death. However, there are those that would break these rules for their amusement with a certain card. One of the Chosen Heroes steps up to defend others.
1. Chapter 0: The Founders

**Me: Hello everyone, sorry this has taken a long time to get up. I've been busy these past few weeks with medical appointments, visiting friends, and getting ready for the holidays. I have been speaking with Spikedmaster290 on this story and we have agreed to have the MC have a plethora of counterparts to the main cast but his strongest will always be Leonidas. More will be revealed in later chapters and later Arcs but for right now this will be taking place in the first Arc. Originally this story was based off the Video Game that released years ago for X360, PS3, Wii, and NDS. However, I decided that I would get more fluff out of going with the Anime. Leonidas will be in this as well as some of the elements of the game such as the Special Move, however these will have few and far uses as they would be instant game changers in the story (Looking at you Pyrus Strike). Leonidas will also have a new ability as it benefits his place as being the strongest. Furthermore, the MC will be my OC, not Dan. Leonidas will also constantly evolve. So he will not stop at Omega Leonidas, as the story would get bland. Additionally, I will be using made up Gate Cards and Ability Cards as well as some of the actual cards. I have decided on the pairing of Mira. Sorry for those that wanted Fabia, Alice, or Paige. Without further ado, I bring the Prologue of The Legendary Bakugan Master. Additionally, I don't know when the Bakugan arrived so I will placing my own time when it happened.**

 **EDIT: Put the Pairing in. Left it out. Sorry folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Bakugan Franchise. All right belong to its respective owner.**

 **Prologue: The Founders**

 **Year: 2010**

A year ago, numerous cards had fallen from the sky all over the world. Each card had a respective owner and these would later be called Gate Cards. However, it wasn't before long that people started to realize that these cards held immense powers inside, for with the coming of the cards, there were also creatures of immeasurable powers. These creatures would later be called Bakugan. Eventually, everyone started to fight with these monsters and as such rules had to be established for this game that kids and young teens had come up with. Among these teens were the two that created the rules. Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami. However, there was another person involved with the creation of the rules. His name was Kurai Hoshikage (A/N: Points for those who knows what this means in Japanese!). Together, these three created the Rules of Bakugan. They were more commonly known as The Founders. However, after the rules had been established Kurai disappeared from the Net, leaving a message to the other Founders.

"My job is done….for now."

Dan and Shun had no idea what he meant "for now" but they had no idea how he brawled. In fact, they didn't know if he even did. He had messaged them as he heard a rumor that they were making Rules for the game and wished to help them. During their video calls, he always wore a hood over his head which blocked out his eyes and hair, so they really had no idea what he looked like. A few months later a ranking system was created for Brawlers who registered to the site it was on. Eventually, another year had passed with no major changed happening to the world. There was a person rising in the ranks only known as Vega. He brawled with absolute domination over the other players and danced around them. He was slowly becoming a legend, and his Win/Loss ratio has exactly 0 losses so far. His ranking was currently at number 9 and was in the top 10. He later sent a mass message out stating the following message.

"Taking on challengers who wish to be the first to take me down. Meet at the Park at 10 AM this Saturday. – Vega"

There was a huge blowup as this had never been done before, among the people that were going, Dan was getting prepared for his fight.

"Daniel, are you sure you are able to take this person down. He is ranked 9 in the world while you are nowhere near close." A small red Bakugan had rolled up to Dan and popped open revealing dragonic features.

"Who cares?! I'm just excited to fight someone else other than Shuji for a change" Dan grabbed Drago and ran out of his house. Eventually Dan and Drago had reached the Park at 9:50.

"We're early. There is no way Vega will be here at this time" Drago stated while in his Stand from on Dan's shoulder. Dan clicked his tongue in frustration. He wanted to Brawl. Before long, others started to line up to get the chance to Brawl Vega. The clock had hit 10 and no one had come forth calling themselves Vega.

"What a load of bull!" One brawler yelled out in frustration, leaving the Park. Eventually the only ones left in the Park were Dan, Drago, and one other Brawler. Dan looked at the person.

"Are you Vega?" Dan asked while walking over to the Brawler. The Brawler turned his head towards Dan and crossed his arms. The Brawler was wearing a Black Coat that was frayed and torn at the bottom, on the back of the Coat were the symbols for Pyrus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos, Subterra, and Ventus. Underneath the coat was a blood red shirt, the pants were black with green lines going vertically while progressively becoming more jagged the more they went down making them look like lightning. The Brawler's shoes were black boots that split into five toes that were points making it look like a dragon's foot. On the Brawler's hands were fingerless gloves. His eyes were a bright red that easily unnerved Dan. His hair was black with white tips at the ends of the hair. His hair reached his back.

"No." The Brawler's voice was deep and coarse, one that sounded like he hadn't talked in quite a while. The Brawler turned his head forward and saw a person walking towards them with a Gate Card in hand. "Get ready." The Brawler stated while getting his own Gate Card out. Dan saw the card and took his out.

"I see the people who want to take me down have come forward." The new arrival said to the two.

"I'm here to put a stop to your massacre." The Brawler said with such venom in his voice that Dan backed away. What Dan saw were not two Brawlers, but two people with such presence that Dan knew he would be annihilated in the first few turns. Dan was intrigued by what the Brawler said about a massacre.

"Ah, I see you know what I am capable of." Vega said raising his Gate Card. Dan thought he heard some kind of ecstasy in Vega's voice. The Brawler squinted his eyes and grit his teeth. He raised his Gate Card as well. Dan proceeded to do the same, he didn't want to miss what was going to happen.

"Gate Card, Open!" Three voices all said at once. While in the middle of being transported, time outside of the area slowly came to a halt. The three were then transported to a dimension that allows Bakugan to access their full powers. Before Dan's eyesight got used to the sudden change in environment, the ground pulsated a dark purple color.

"Doom Card Set." Vega said with a voice that was laced with ecstasy.

"Gate Card Set!" Both Brawlers tossed their cards out on the field and each one glowed and enlarged.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" The Brawler tossed his Bakugan onto his card. Stand, Pyrus Ravenoid!"

The Bakugan enlarged and a shadow shot up into the sky. With a mighty squall, it crashed to the ground and rose to its feet. It was humanoid in shape with the exception of its wings and its feet which were avian. Rather than being green like the Ravenoids that Dan brawled, this one was red with the shoulder pads a brighter silver, almost chrome. The patterns on its body were orange instead of the yellow.

 **Pyrus Ravenoid: 550 G**

"I'm done." The Brawler crossed his arms and waited for Vega to take his turn.

"Very well, Bakugan Brawl!" Vega lobbed his Bakugan, which landed on the same card as were Ravenoid was. "Stand, Darkus Siege!"

The Bakugan stood up off its knee and revealed a completely humanoid appearance. Its armor was black and its skin was purple. Along its back was a purple cape. Its weapon was a long serrated blade that looked like it could easily cleave an opponent in two.

 **Darkus Siege: 580 G**

"Gate Card Open!" The Brawler said swinging his arm to his side. "Volcanic Reaction!" The ground shook and lava spewed out of the ground and enveloped Ravenoid. Ravenoid spread its wings releasing a giant gust around the field.

 **Volcanic Reaction (1)**

 **Pyrus: 150**

 **Aquos: 0**

 **Subterra: 100**

 **Haos: 90**

 **Darkus: 50**

 **Ventus: 80**

 **Pyrus Ravenoid: 700 Gs**

 **Darkus Siege: 630 Gs**

"I commend you for getting you Bakugan to become stronger than mine, worthy of you title, Founder!" Vega laughed while taking a card from his pouch. Dan looked at the Brawler. It wasn't Shun and that only meant one thing. Kurai was brawling.

"Ability Card activate! Copper Launcher!"

 **Copper Launcher**

 **Pyrus: 80**

 **Aquos: 0**

 **Subterra: 0**

 **Haos: 0**

 **Darkus: 100**

 **Ventus: 0**

 **Effect: When your Bakugan battles on a Copper Card, Double the G-Power Boost.**

Darkus Siege was outlined with a sickly purple aura and slammed it blade into the ground. Siege roared to the heavens as his Gs rose to far exceed Ravenoid's.

 **Siege: 830 Gs**

Siege ran towards Ravenoid and cut right through it. Before Ravenoid could go into its ball form, a black hole opened up behind it and sucked it in. Kurai could do nothing but watch it get sucked in.

"Off to the Doom Dimension for it, heheheheHAHAHAHA!" Vega was covering his face with both of his hands. Kurai could tell her got a rush from this, making his opponent's feel despair. That's how he got so high in the rankings. His opponent's couldn't do anything as their spirit and will to fight were shattered seeing their friends be sent to a dimension where they die and can never come back.

Siege returned to his Ball Form and the gate card flew over to Vega who snatched it out of the air.

 **Vega: 1**

 **Kurai: 0**

Dan heard from Drago about the Doom Dimension as well. All Bakugan feared it. However, according to Drago, that Ravenoid knew what it was getting into and still fought alongside Kurai. Drago also stated that Kurai had a Bakugan that rivaled the power of most others including Drago himself.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Kurai swung his arm up, different from how he threw it straight. Dan could see a little white Bakugan, meaning that it was Haos. The Bakugan landed right in the middle. "Stand, Haos Laserman!"

A giant robotic Bakugan stood up. On its back were two Railguns, while its fingers were gun barrels. Its armor was pure white, with its visor being a redish pink than the original green. The ligaments that connected its parts were a faded yellow.

 **Haos Laserman: 510 Gs**

Dan realized that it was weaker then Ravenoid and Kurai also threw it on Vega's card. Drago told Dan that he must have had some type of plan, and that Vega most likely knew as well.

"My, doesn't that smell of a trap." Vega started to chuckle. Kurai sighed and started to scratch his head, annoying Vega. "What's so unamusing?!" Vega yelled at Kurai.

"You. I already know Siege is your only Bakugan. He's your partner, but that doesn't mean I won't send him to the Doom Dimension. You're too far gone, but Siege can be saved from your contaminated soul. Now Brawl." Kurai crossed his arms across his body. Vega grit his teeth in frustration. No doubt the many Brawlers he trounced talked, so that one Brawler would be able to take him out.

"Brawl, Dark Siege!" Siege once again popped out and twirled its Sword in the air before slamming It into the ground.

 **Darkus Siege: 580 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" The Gate Card opened but Vega was shocked, it wasn't his at all. Kurai grinned.

"Surprised? I used Sleight of Hand (2). This allows me to swap your Gate Card for one of mine."

"WHAT?! When you did you-" Vega realized why he threw it so high. If one looked up, there were Field Cards above the arena.

 **Switch-Out (3)**

 **All Attributes: 0**

 **Effect: If the Bakugan on this card is Haos. Switch it with one in your Reserves with a different Attribute.**

Laserman returned to his Ball Form and shot back into hand. In his hand was a Bakugan that was never seen before.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Kurai threw his Bakugan which was outlined with a thin layer of purple and black mist. The Bakugan landed on the field and the mist hit Siege. Siege was losing Gs fast. 50 for each time giant cluster hit him. He was hit twice as he avoided most of them.

 **Darkus Siege: 580 480**

"Darkus Phantom….Only high level Bakugan can obtain that kind of power." Vega was sweating at what Bakugan he sent out. It was one he has never seen and it had Darkus Phantom of all things.

"Stand, my friend and ally, Leonidas!" A giant black shadow shot out into the sky before crashing on the ground and roaring a menacing, bone-chilling cry. It stood tall. It was a smokey grey dragon, with purple marks all over its body. Its claws and talons were a bright purple making them look crystalline. Its wings were also a smokey grey, however the tips of its wings had the same hue as its claws making them look crystalline. Its eyes were a deep piercing green. On top of its head were three horns. Two were over its ears and the third was in the middle of its muzzle pointing outward.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 670 Gs**

"Hmph, how sickening. A card that sends Bakugan to my home." Leonidas flapped his wings and slowly lifted off the ground and crossed his arms. He looked like an angel had descended but with dragonic features.

"What does he mean his home? Is he saying he was born in the Doom Dimension?" Drago asked no one. Kurai looked at Drago and nodded. Suddenly the misty clusters came flying past Siege and hit Leonidas. Leonidas's frame grew bigger with the crystalline features becoming more jagged.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 770 Gs**

Vega clicked his tongue in frustration. "Ability Card activate! Sneak!"

 **Sneak (4)**

 **Pyrus: 0**

 **Aquos: 0**

 **Subterra: 0**

 **Haos: 0**

 **Darkus: 330**

 **Ventus: 0**

 **Effect: If you Bakugan has the lowest printed G – Power, your Bakugan gains G – Power based on its Atrribute.**

 **Siege: 810**

Siege grew to the same size as Leonidas. Its armor covered more of its body. The cape it had started to become more tattered as well. Lastly, the Blade became more serrated and jagged, almost to the point that it was designed for torture.

"Double Abilty Activate! Alpha Blaster + Dragonic Boost (5)!"

 **Alpha Blaster**

 **All Attributes: 200**

 **Effect: Leonidas's gain 200 G Power**

 **Dragonic Boost (Fusion)**

 **All Attributes: x2**

 **Effect: Boosts gained from Ability cards are doubled.**

 **Darkus Leonidas: 1,170 Gs**

Dan looked at his BakuPod and saw the Gs Leonidas accumulated. That was WAY too much from any Bakugan to have. He looked at Leonidas and saw he was perfectly fine. However, Dan could see his presence alone was causing a distortion in the battlefield.

Vega was looked like a fish out of water and gasping for air. He knew he lost and there was nothing he could do.

Leonidas gather energy in his maw, before long there was a blue sphere of cackling energy. He launched his attack and the energy shot out, enveloping Siege in its destruction. The beam eventually hit the ground and a blue dome of energy continually expanded. Before long it dissipated and all that stood there was a smoking Siege. The portal to the Doom Dimension opened up and started to suck Siege in.

"Leo!" Kurai yelled to his Partner. Leonidas got the message. With a ear-splitting roar, Leonidas closed the gate to the Doom Dimension sparing Siege of its fate. He went back into Ball form and went to Kurai. Siege owed him a debt and would repay it even if it was to be sent to the Doom Dimension later. Kurai pocketed Siege and clapped his hand together in a praying pose. Dan guessed he was praying for Ravenoid, as there wasn't much he could do.

"How did you stop the portal?!" Vega was visibly distressed. He lost Siege, lost the Brawl, and lost his Ranking. Leonidas was back in his Ball Form and laughed.

"I have control over all portals that lead to the Doom Dimension, because it is my home. I wield more power than those pathetic cards you use. It's an insult really to have those running amok. Sadly, I have to be in my full power form in order to close them. We lost a good friend today."

Before long, they were back in their time. They all got a notification.

 **RANKING SYSTEM UPDATE:**

 **KURAI HOSHIKAGE 582 9**

 **VEGA YOKUNO 9 582**

Dan looked at the words. Indeed it was his friend, with a very powerful Bakugan to boot. But before they could do anything, Kurai walked up to him.

"We need to do some catching up, I'll send details to you and Shun." With that Kurai walked off with Leonidas on his shoulder.

 **Me: So, that's what I got so far. I believe it's much better than I wrote before. Originally this was going to be much longer, but I would have revealed too much of the plot, that comes in the next chapter. Brawls will not be ever chapter. That would get too monotonous not to mention the amount of research involved. Let me know what you guys thought. R &R.**

 **1: Volcanic Reaction is the first of many Custom Cards this series will feature. The layout you see will be used for every card unless the boosts are all the same and apply to every attribute i.e. Leonidas Gate Card**

 **2: I know this is not Sleight of Hand's actual effect from the games. It makes more sense though instead of exchanging yours.**

 **3: Switch – Out is yet another Custom Card. The effect was originally any attributes, but when I went back I noticed some holes in it, so I decided to make it super specific.**

 **4: These are not Sneak's actual boosts. I made it suit the chapter. The actual card does this: Pyrus – 100, Haos – 140, Darkus – 130. But when I did some Calculations, Siege would have gotten nowhere near the amount Leo had. It would have been 610 the natural way with Leo being at 770. Naturally I tried increments but those weren't cutting it one bit.**

 **5: Dragonic Boost is unique to Leonidas (1** **st** **Form). I settled for double as it stated it already affect a + 200 making it 400, which is an insane boost already. The backlash is the amount of stress and fatigue Leo has after a Brawl. He's out of commission for a day at best. So it's not all powerful as he is severely weakened when he comes out next, so it's an endgame move.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**This was supposed to be out much sooner but several projects and papers needed to be done. I am currently in the middle of finals with one remaining, so those will be done soon. Anyway, I have a poll going on for my new Yugioh Story, so take the time to vote on that. I am currently in a tie with two and I need that broken or I have to choose (and I would rather not like to incur the wrath of fanboys). For this story, I will be accepting ONE OC. These chapters take time to push out and make sure no one is completely overpowered, unless circumstances allow me to. I will have the Format down below. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **EDIT: I forgot the format, put it in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Bakugan Franchise. All rights belong to the original owner.**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

Dan was walking back to his house. He was in deep thinking as was Drago. For Dan he was upset, but at the same time happy. He lost his chance to get into the Top 10, however he also got to reunite with one of his friends. Drago was in thought about the mysterious Bakugan, Leonidas. They were broken out of their musings when Dan got a notification on his BakuPod.

 _To: Dan-Hibiki bnet, Shun-Kazami bnet_

 _From:K_

" _Baku Shop 10 AM Tomorrow"_

Dan scratched his head. It hadn't even been an hour yet since Kurai left. Well, he had nothing to do anyway. Dan walked towards his house and booted up his PC. He rang everyone to tell them what he witnessed. 5 screens showed people. Shun was obviously there, expecting this call. On his shoulder was a green Bakugan that resembled a phoenix. Her name was Skyress. There was a girl with twin blue pigtails and in a yellow top with red frills at the bottom, her name was Runo Misaki. On her shoulder was a white Bakugan that resembled a tiger. Her name was Tigrerra and was Runo's Partner Bakugan. Next to her was a girl with tan skin and silver hair which was tied in a ponytail, which was angled to her right side. She wore a pink jacket that cut slightly above her navel. Around her neck were blue and white headphones. Her name was Julie Makimoto. On her shoulder was a brown Bakugan who looked like an ancient warrior. His name was Gorem. Next to Julie's screen was another girl. She had orange hair that was back length and she wore a long yellow dress. Her name was Alice Gehabich. She did not brawl but was in charge of the BakuShop as well as their strategist. Next to her screen was a young boy with blond hair with the top of his head looking like ribbons and a red dot on his forehead. He was wearing a white jacket with his card holster across his chest. His name was Marucho Marukura. On his shoulder was a blue Bakugan who looked like an amphibian. His name was Preyas.

"Hey guys." Dan waved at them as they waved back, with the exception of Shun. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"So tell us. Is Kurai back?" Shun opened his eye and looked at Dan. The others had heard of him through the two. The third and mysterious Founder as he was known. Only they knew his real name thanks to Dan and Shun being friends with him. They looked at Dan.

"Yeah, he's back. And we were right Shun, he does Brawl, and is incredibly strong. He's ranked 9th in the world now thanks to him dethroning Vega.

"And that's not all." Drago intervened. He thought it was the upmost importance for the others to know what had transpired. "The humans are able to use something known as a Doom Card, which causes the losing Bakugan to be sent to the Doom Dimension." Everyone widened their eyes at this revelation. There were rumors circulating around that people had fallen to this card. But no evident proof, until now.

"Kurai also lost a Bakugan. So we saw it with our own eyes. He has an incredibly strong Bakugan as well. Probably stronger than Drago." Dan looked at them, while the other Bakugan pondered what could be possibly be stronger than their leader.

"What was his name, Draggy?" Preyas piped in.

"Don't call me that!" Drago yelled at Preyas, while getting the others to laugh at him, much to his chagrin. "From what Kurai said in his Brawl, it seems his name is Leonidas. To top it off, he had full control over the Doom Portal, leading me to believe he is originally from there. I don't know how though." Drago finished.

The other remained silent as they thought.

"The only way we'll get to the bottom of this is when we meet with him tomorrow." Shun said getting the others to look interested.

"Where will you guys be meeting at?" Marucho asked.

"The BakuShop tomorrow in the morning." Dan said. He agreed with Shun. Kurai disappeared for a year. Then he shows up when Vega issues a challenge, and seems to know more than anyone else currently.

Eventually they got off topic and chatted until they all had to turn in for the night.

\- LBM -

Kurai walked in to the shop. He was a little early, and sat down in a booth. He noticed a young girl walk to him.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, while holding a pad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"I wasn't aware you sold anything other than Bakugan related items." Kurai looked at the girl. She was smiling at him despite his attire, which was the same as yesterday. She soon sat down in front of him.

"You must be the Third Founder, Kurai." She said getting Kurai to narrow his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Kurai could have probably guessed himself. Dan was never a person who could keep a secret.

"I'm friends with Dan and Shun. My name is Alice." The girl, named Alice, told Kurai.

"I figured as much." Kurai folded his arms and saw the door open. Shun walked through and found Kurai. Alice got out and walked away. Shun sat down in the same spot as Alice. A few minutes later Dan came in and sat down. Kurai noticed Bakugan on their shoulders and assumed they were their Partner Bakugan. Kurai sighed heavily and scratched his head. They sat there in silence for several minutes.

"Where did you go for the past year?" Dan asked. Shun looked at Kurai asking the same answer, but through his eyes.

"After we made the rules, I packed my bags and left town. I went on a traveling trip. I saw all kinds of things. While traveling, I also trained my brawling skills. I trained in using Darkus and eventually mastered the style. I then moved onto Pyrus and Haos. Pyrus took some getting used to but I managed to at least get a handle on the style. I would say I am about half way there on mastering it. Haos is the polar opposite of Darkus. I'm nowhere near mastering it. I've worked on Pyrus for the past 3 months the most. Darkus is still my go-to style.

"The style?" Dan asked. Kurai sighed. He had completely forgotten that, even though Dan was a Founder, he was a hothead a devised the battle rules. Shun devised the abilities of each Attribute. Kurai was in charge of making sure the rules they came up with were broken. In terms of difficulty, Kurai had it the worst. Shun thought it was a good idea that Ventus Bakugan got the ability to bounce back Bakugan. Kurai quickly put a limit on that.

"Each Bakugan has a certain style they play. For Pyrus, it's a straight on assault. No defense, just all offense. That's why most of the Bakugan that have high G's are in the Pyrus Attribute. Pyrus also takes the most time to devise strategies for as their Ability Cards and Gate Cards can help the opponent. Aquos is the opposite. They lay defensively until the time is right to strike, and when they strike they strike hard. Out of all the Bakugan, they can adapt to the most situations." Kurai stopped to let the information sink in for Dan. Alice came around and gave them a glass of water. She pulled up a chair. Even though she is their strategist, it never hurts to have a chance to learn more things about the Bakugan.

"Ventus are fragile. However, they make up with that with fast speed and decisive moves. You could say they are the glass cannons of the Bakugan. Their cards are used to quickly overpower their opposition. Though this is also their greatest weakness. If their opposition has any card to get rid of those boosts, they go down. Subterra is, of course, the opposite. They are the tanks of Bakugan. They have high defenses and have somewhat high G's. They aren't fast, but their bulk makes up for that. Their cards are made to bolster their offenses and defenses. It's like a walking fortress." Kurai stopped to take a sip of his water.

"Darkus, my style, is somewhat frowned upon. Darkus is basically sabotage and manipulation. Though I don't use the manipulation aspect of the style. Just the sabotage. Darkus Bakugan don't have much in the G's department, so they depend on cards that sap the others strength and give it to them. Though there are exceptions to this."

"Like Leonidas." Drago decided to pop in. "Speaking of which, I don't see him." At the mention of this name, Kurai pulled out a black Bakugan from within his coat.

"He's exhausted. The card you saw me, Draconic Power, accesses all of his latent power. Unfortunately, he's out for an entire day. No brawling." As soon as Kurai said that, Leondias rolled out of Kurai's jacket and popped out of his Sphere Mode. "Continuing with the last attribute, Haos is the hardest for me as it's dependent on numbers. They aren't really standalone and require support from others. Their cards are engineered to get stronger times the amount of Haos Bakugan." Kurai took a breath and sipped his water.

"That's why Dan and Shun's attributes match them perfectly. Dan is hotheaded and takes on his opponent's directly. While on the other hand, Shun deals decisive strikes from the get go." Alice pondered aloud. She then looked at Kurai. "So, with you, you take your opponent's strength and use it against them, which also means you always have the upper hand on the other attributes." Alice looked at Kurai.

"Technically, just having strong Bakugan doesn't make the Brawler. Even weak Bakugan can be used to get the upper hand. Dan knows this after my brawl. But it all comes down to two things, strategy and trust. If you're strategic, you can easily plan out what your opponent will most likely do against you. The trust is between you and your Bakugan. Without that trust, some of the more dangerous strategies can't be done easily."

"So, Drago says he comes from the Doom Dimension, but I don't think that's possible." Shun looked at Kurai. He doubted his friend. They had fought under the conditions of the Doom Dimension already. He knew how easy it was to get sucked into that power. The sense of causing your opponent to lose all hope and crush their fighting spirit.

"I did indeed come from the Doom Dimension. When I came here, I wished to fight my opponents and destroy them. Nothing more. Nothing less. But once I met Kurai, I slowly started to forget that and started fighting for the sake of others." Leonidas gave his speech. The others were silent and processing this information.

"Leo was born from the hatred of other Bakugans. That fear of dying, the failure to help their partners, and the hatred of being replaced. All of that swelled and hatred won in the end. Leo's fighting was absolutely devastating. He was merciless and crumbled others into the ground. I was astounded that much hate could be in one Bakugan. Together, we worked it out though."

"From what Drago has told us, he has the power to stop the Doom Portals from sucking other Bakugan in. So is it safe to assume that he has the power to make and use them?" Shun was now glaring. Kurai knew this tactic. It was to see if he was lying in any sort of way.

"Yes. Leo can summon them at will. But he has never done so. Leo was born from the hatred of others. He doesn't want others to suffer the way the others had." Kurai gave Shun his full attention, looking him straight in the eyes. Shun was pleased with the answer.

"Why have you come back though?" Alice now asked the major question that was on everyone's mind. Kurai sighed and took a long sip of his water.

"Because the amount of times the Doom Dimension is opening shouldn't be happening. It's unnatural. The Doom Dimension only opens up very rarely in natural circumstances and at that point, most brawls can be stopped. However, with these Doom Cards, the battle has to continue. Though I don't think I need to tell you that." Kurai was looking at Dan now. Dan put his head down and Drago went into deep thought.

"What's he talking about, Dan?" Shun was looking at Dan now.

"Dan fought the Rank 1 person. Masquerade. He lost. The only reason Drago is here is that he spared him." Kurai finished, shocking everyone.

"You saw that fight?!" Dan looked at Kurai with rage. If he was there why hadn't he stepped in. Dan's eyes widened in realization. Kurai smirked at this.

"I work with him." Kurai said. The shop fell deathly silent.

 **Me: Cliffhanger! I dropped some plot, the plot will further be developed in the next chapter, but as explained above, I GOTS FINALS. This will be the last to be updated. So the next update will happen after TGJ and POS (really unfortunate abbreviation) have been updated. But if you vote, I can easily get a chapter of POS put out. (And believe me, typing a chapter on Yugioh takes a while so better vote ASAP as I am enjoying writing this so there is incentive to vote.)**

 **OC Format:**

 **Name:**

 **Attire:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background (allows me to get to know them better and what circumstances I can out them in):**

 **Preferred Attribute (this can be a mixture if you wish, if it is Skip Partner and go to Team):**

 **Partner Name, Attribute, Overall Design, Gs**

 **Does it evolve? If so, give name, Overall Design, and Gs**

 **Team:**

 **Cards (The Deck, 3 Gate (Copper, Silver, Gold)), 3 Ability (2 Blue, and Green, If you want Red go for it. Replace a Blue however.):**

 **Unique Cards: These are Partner Cards. I will allow 2. Same for Leo in this story. These generally count as a Green and the other Colorless. If you go Colorless, make sure to give it a negative effect in the end if it is drastically OP, much like Draconic Boost. These can be changed to suit the Partner if it evolves.**

 **Alliance: BB? Naga? Gundalia? Nethia? Vestos? Mechtanium(I forget their group name)?**

 **When to appear: Obviously the alliance takes care of this, but if you are gonna go Gundalian or Nethian, either stick them at the end of New Vestroia or anywhere in there.**

 **Remember to be as descriptive as you can. That will be the winner. Send it in a Review or PM. If you PM, title it OC for LB.**


	3. Announcement: My Return

**Me: Sorry for leaving all you of high and dry. I believe an explanation. Around the time of the last update, I had to hard factory reset my old computer where all the documents were. I had not backed-up recently to my external device (in this case my passport). So all chapters up to the League had been lost. I started to retype every single chapter. Sadly, as fate would have it, my computer had died one day. I had expected it to do so eventually as well as the internal fan could be heard chugging and it had easily overheated. I had planned that day to dedicate my day to backing up all files but was unable to do so. I managed to get myself a new laptop right before my junior year of college. But at this point, my motivation had been lost. I had lost the passion I once had for writing, and I believe that this can be relatable after all this. As the days passed and then eventually months, I started typing up chapters again, but there was a lack of passion. It felt more like a job than an enjoyable past time. I entered the competitive world of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon instead, but not having a steady rate of income made it hard to even qualify for big events but still find it enjoyable. One night, I got on my computer and opened up one of the old chapters after reading many stories here. As I consistently reread it, I felt the writer's passion reignite. I am happy to tell you all that I am now back to writing chapters for all of my stories with a rewrite for one that was canceled a few years ago due to my inexperience. As of now, I am rewriting next chapter as it was done without any of my passion. Please be patient. It's nice to be back and hopefully all of you can understand.**


End file.
